Suddenly Accident
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Insomnia Mikan membawanya jadi 'suddenly fifteen'. Ada apa sih?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwaaaaa... Saya Misako desu. ^^

Humfph, ini adalah FF saya yang pertama tentang Gakuen Alice, mohon dimaafkan kalo ceritanya agak aneh… hehehe…^.^v

Sooo… Dozoyoroshiku.

Ide penpikh ini muncul setelah saya membaca komik Alice Academy jilid 10 yang berhasil saya beli setelah merayu Okaasama selama 2 jam. Walaupun ketika saya baca komik itu yang kedua kalinnya, saya jadi bingung sendiri, "Sebetulnya bagian mana yang bikin saya jadi kepikiran cerita kayak gini?". Pokoknya, Natsume is the most kakkoi deh (emang gak nyambung)! =)

Penpikh ini juga salah satu ide 'revenge' saya karena DVD Gakuen Alice saya agak macet di beberapa bagian, dan itu pas dibagian-bagian yang Natsume-nya lagi keren (hehehe…).

Aduh, kebiasaan pidato udah mulai kambuh… Langsung aja deh.

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice dan karakternya adalah milik Higuchi Tachibana sensei, FFnya milik otak saya.

Kita mulai aja Penpiknya… Hope u like it…

* * *

Malam itu, Sakura Mikan lagi-lagi mengidap insomnia.

"Haduuuhhh… Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi kok aku belum bisa tidur???!!! Gawat…" Gumam Mikan di balik jendela kamarnya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu sebentar."

Mikan berdiri, mengambil jaketnya, dan melangkah keluar. Mikan melihat sekelilingnya, jangan sampai Takahashi-san, si robot penjaga asrama, melihatnya masih terjaga selarut ini. Hmmm… Sepertinya sudah aman.

Mikan mengalungkan jaketnya dan membuka pintu belakang asrama. Setelah berjalan dengan amat sangat hati-hati, Mikan berhasil berada di luar dan disambut oleh pepohonan serta dinginnya udara malam.

"Oohhh… Dingin sekali. Untung aku memakai piyama yang agak tebal." Kata Mikan sambil terus berjalan

Mikan berhenti di salah satu bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah lampu. Mikan duduk sambil bersandar dan mengadahkan kepalanya.

Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang sedang bulan purnama. Indah sekali… Pikir Mikan.

Dari bangku taman, bisa terlihat gedung asrama SD yang terlihat sangat gelap dan tenang.

"Huuuaaaahhhhh... Kalau di suasana yang seperti ini kok sepertinya jadi cepat mengantuk." Mikan menguap lalu memejamkan matanya.

Untuk sesaat, Mikan merasa sangat nyaman tertidur di kursi.

Sejenak, Mikan merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan dan berhasil melayang ke alam tidur. Dia bahkan tidak bermimpi, segalanya gelap dan tenang.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Mikan menyadari kalau ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Polkadot! Bangun!"

Huh! Berisik sekali! Tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sedang tidur?! Lagipula, namaku bukan 'Polkadot' tahu!!!

"Polkadot! Bangun! Jangan tidur disini!"

Ada apa sih?? Berisiikkk! Hmm…Sepertinya aku tahu suara itu…

"Mikan!"

"Huaaahhh! Berisik sekali sih!" Mikan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Eh…"

Mikan terpaku melihat orang yang membangunkannya.

Natsume.

Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah. Rambutnya berantakan, dan banyak bekas gesekan di sana sini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Natsume? Sedang apa kau selarut ini masih diluar?" Tanya Mikan bingung sambil memperhatikan penampilan Natsume.

"Justru aku yang harus menanyakan itu padamu." Balas Natsume dingin.

"A… Aku… Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih memakai seragam? Dan kenapa kau terluka?" Mikan menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun pada Natsume.

Natsume melengos, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Huuhh. Selalu saja seperti itu jawabanmu." Mikan merengut.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dan tidur di kamarmu. Disini dingin." Kata Natsume sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Mikan berdiri, "Tumben sekali kau perhatian."

Natsume cuek dan berjalan di samping Mikan ke arah Asrama SD.

Mereka sampai di pintu depan Asrama.

"Tidak apa-apa masuk dari sini? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" Mikan menarik lengan Natsume yang ingin membuka pintu.

"Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang tahu." Natsume melepaskan diri dan membuka pintu.

Cahaya redup menyambut mereka dari dalam asrama. Semuanya sudah tidur dengan tenang. Takahashi-san si robot tidak terlihat sejauh ini. Mikan dan Natsume terus berjalan ke tengah asrama.

Mereka sampai di persimpangan. "Natsume, aku ke kamarku dulu ya. Oyasumi!" Mikan tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Tepat saat Mikan akan berjalan, Natsume memegang tangan Mikan. Mikan tersentak dan menengok ke belakang. Natsume tidak melihat wajah Mikan.

"Kau jangan lagi tidur diluar seperti tadi." Kata Natsume.

"Hee, memang kenapa?" Tanya Mikan, "aku mau tidur dimanapun kan bukan urusanmu."

"Pokoknya jangan." Natsume menjawab tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, i…iya." Mikan terperangah dan mengangguk.

Natsume melepas tangan Mikan. Mikan langsung berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

Natsume berbalik dan melihat Mikan yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lalu, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di kakinya. Ternyata jaketnya Mikan. Natsume mengambilnya. Saat itu, selembar kertas jatuh dari kantung jaketnya.

Kertas itu adalah foto Mikan, Hotaru, dan kawan-kawan lainnya pada saat acara kejutan ulang tahun Natsume yang ke-11. Foto itu diambil dengan kamera-sekali-pakai yang dibeli Mikan di Central Town.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau dia membuat kopian foto ini." Natsume berkata pada dirinya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hn… Hontou. Baka aitsu."

__^^__

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Haaahhh…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

"Mikan-chan!! Bangun!"

Suara siapa itu? Iinchou?? Ada apa mengetuk pintu?

"Mikan-chaaaannn…"

Mikan mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tersebar di dalam mimpi dan menarik dirinya dari tempat tidur. Oh, ternyata sudah terang diluar.

Mikan tidak membuka pintu kamarnya, melainkan berteriak dari dalam.

"Iinchou! Ada apa??"

"Ah, Mikan-chan! Cepat ganti baju, ini sudah hampir bel masuk." Iinchou berkata gugup dari luar kamar Mikan.

"Ooohhh..." Mikan masih belum sadar.

Mikan melirik jam meja kecil warna biru di sudut meja belajarnya, "Oh!! Benarkah??!!! Baik, baik, aku akan segera keluar!!! Gomen na Iinchou!!" Mikan langsung berlari mempersiapkan dirinya.

Setelah mandi dan segala macamnya, Mikan membuka lemari dan mencapai seragamnya digantung dengan rapi. Tetapi… Mikan merasa ada yang aneh.

Kenapa seragamnya berwarna coklat seperti milik murid SMA?

"Ini seragamku? Kok bukan warna merah yang biasa?"

Mikan terdiam sejenak.

"Mikan-chaaann! Bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" Suara Iinchou terdengar lagi.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" Jawab Mikan panik.

"Aaah! Sudahlah, pakai saja ini!"

Mikan memakai seragamnya dan berkaca.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di kaca.

Mikan melihat seseorang.

Mikan memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melihat lagi ke arah kaca.

"Tidak mungkin!!!"

Mikan melihat dirinya dalam balutan seragam oranye SMA. Mikan melihat DIRINYA sudah…

"Ada apa ini?? Kok aku… Aku… Ini pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkin!!"

Mikan melihat dirinya sudah bertubuh umur 15 tahun. Mikan memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang telah berubah. Tinggi badan, wajah, rambut dan postur tubuhnya sangat jauh berbeda.

Dia terlihat jauh lebih…cantik.

Mikan masih melekatkan pandangannya pada kaca dan tangannya berusaha menguncir dua rambutnya yang sekarang sudah sepinggang..

"Ah, tapi sepertinya akan lebih bagus kalau digerai saja."

Mikan menyisir rambutnya dan menjepitkan sebuat jepitan kecil berwarna coklat yang sersi dengan seragamnya.

"Mikan-chaaaaannnnn!!!" Iinchou memanggilnya lagi.

"Iyaaaa!"

Mikan membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari keluar asrama. Sekilas ia melirik kaca lagi, memastikan ini benar-benar dirinya.

Di luar asrama ada beberapa orang sedang berdiri menunggu Mikan. Mikan menyipitkan untuk melihat siapa saja itu.

"Lagi-lagi terlambat di hari pertama." Seorang cewek bermata ungu dan berambut ungu pendek sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Hee… Maaf ya." Mikan menatap bingung ke arah cewek tadi. Siapa dia? Kenapa mukanya familiar sekali, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat keren dan elegan?

Tiba-tiba cewek itu menembakkan sesuatu. "Baka!"

"Heh? Baka gun??" Mikan berhenti sejenak.

"Lagi-lagi menghayal." Cewek itu berkata dingin.

"Hotaru??!!" Mikan menunjuknya.

"Baka!" Hotaru menembakkan baka gun tepat di wajah Mikan.

"Sudahlah Hotaru-chan, kasihan Mikan-chan." Seorang cowok tinggi, bermuka lucu, berambut pirang, dan berkacamata berusaha melindungi Mikan.

"Iinchou?" Mikan menarik lengan seragam cowok itu dan menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa Mikan-chan?" Iinchou menunjukkan wajah ramahnya yang biasa.

Waaahh… Bahkan Iinchou-pun terlihat… berbeda. Berbeda dari Iinchou di SD. Kacamatanya yang biasa masih bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Mikan menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik pelan rambut Mikan dari belakang.

"Kau telat bangun lagi, Sakura-san?" Sebuah suara cewek terdengar di telinga Mikan.

Mikan berbalik dan mendapati seorang cewek cantik berambut panjang dan curly di bawahnya.

"Permy?!" Mikan menunjuk wajah cewek itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Permy'? Heh, Hyuuga-neesama?" Sumire melepas rambut Mikan dan menaruh tangannya dipinggang.

"Hyuuga-neesama?" Mikan memiringkan kepalanya, "Siapa itu?"

"Mentang-mentang berhasil merebut idolaku, sekarang kau pura-pura lupa?" Sumire mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Idolamu siapa?" Mikan bertanya lagi. Ia menekan kepalanya dengan satu jari, berusaha berpikir.

Pertanyaan Mikan terjawab dengan hadirnya dua orang berikutnya.

Dua orang cowok yang... Hmm, sangat…tampan.

Seorang berambut pirang dengan seekor kelinci di bahunya, dan seorang lagi berambut hitam dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Keduanya bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, tidak lupa memancarkan aura cool yang kuat.

"Sakura…" Cowok berambut pirang memanggilnya.

"Hai." Mikan menatap cowok pirang itu dengan seksama, "Kau… Luca-pyon?!"

"Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku begitu." Luca membuang muka marah, padahal wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Luca-pyon tidak berubah ya… Masih membawa usagi-chan." Ucap Mikan sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk kelinci yang sedang memeluk bahu Luca dengan erat.

Mikan berpindah pada cowok berambut hitam di sebelah Luca.

"Natsume-kuuunn…urusi Polkadot-mu ini. Jangan sampai ia telat bangun lagi, merepotkan saja. Dia juga pura-pura lupa pada semuanya." Sumire berkata pada cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil Polkadot?" Mikan berteriak pada Permy.

Mikan melihat ke arah cowok rambut hitam itu. Idolanya Permy? Polkadot-mu? Cowok berambut hitam, bermata garis dan berjalan bersama Luca?

Idolanya Permy kan Luca-pyon dan Natsume… Tapi yang memiliki nama Hyuuga kan…

Hyuuga-neesama?

Masa sih??

Itu… Natsume?

Cowok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Mikan.

"Kau kesiangan lagi, Polkadot." Natsume berkata dingin.

Mikan tertegun dan memperhatikan Natsume yang tampil di hadapannya. Wajah Mikan memerah dan jantungnya berdegup.

Mata berwarna crimson-nya sangat elegan, rambut hitamnya sedikt lebih panjang, tulang rahangnya legih tegas, tubuhnya tinggi, postur tubuhnya sangat ideal, badannya tegap, kakinya jenjang, lengannya berisi, dan wajahnya yang dingin menunjang seluruh kesempurnaan yang tidak keprimanusiaan itu.

Hyuuga-neesama?

"Natsume…" Ucap Mikan yang hampir seperti bisikan pada dirinya sendiri.

Mikan mengulang nama 'Hyuuga-neesama' di otaknya.

Masa sih aku…???

"Aah… minnasan, maaf mengganggu kalian, tapiii…ini sudah jamnya kita harus masuk kelas." Iinchou akhirnya bersuara sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas." Hotaru menaiki skateboard anti-gravity ciptaan terbarunya dan melaju cepat, yang lain berlari mengikutinya.

Mikan dan Natsume tertinggal dan masih memandangi satu sama lain sambil terdiam.

Natsume memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Kau tidak mau bolos di hari pertama SMA kan?"

Mikan tersadar, "Aah. Iya. Ayo kita ke kelas."

Mikan dan Natsume berjalan berdua menuju gedung SMA. Tanpa Mikan ketahui, tiba-tiba Natsume mengambil pergelangan tangan Mikan dan memegangnya erat.

"Haaahh…"

-Tu Bi Kontinyu-

* * *

_Zzzssttt… Zzzssttt…_

_Pusatkan antenanya pada 252.9 FM… Alice Radio!_

_00.01 – SIKAT (Sekilas Informasi singKAT)_

Misako: Halo minnasaaaann!!! Jumpa lagi sama Hyuuga Misako disini. Gimana kabar kalian hari ini? I hope that you're happy today. Huuummm, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial dari Gakuen Alice. Sambitlah… Eh, salah. Sambutlaaaah…. Nogi Luca dan Usagi-chan!!

Luca: H… Hai semua.

Misako: Luca-pyon, gimana perasaan kamu bisa siaran radio yang pertama kali bareng saya?

Luca: Biasa aja (mukanya merah).

Misako: Naahh… Ketauan yah mukanya merah! Ini radio sih, gak bisa liat muka kamu yang lucu ini deh.

Luca: Huuuhh!

Misako: (nyubit pipi Luca) Ih, kamu lucu banget deh!

Luca: Diam saja lah.

Misako: Gak bisa diam dong, ini kan radio. Hehehe… (senyum mesum)

Usagi-chan: (ngasi tendangan kaki blakang tepat di muka Misako)

Misako: Gedubrak! (jatoh dengan tragis)

Luca: Hhh… Kita tinggalkan saja manusia sarap dan kurap itu. Lanjut pada acara, hari ini kita akan sedikit membahas penpikh yang kita baca barusan, apa yang dianggap sebagai tabu, akan menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan dikupas, setajam… SIKAT.

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)

Misako: (tangannya nongol megang meja) Heh! Pacarnya Piyo! Beraninya nendang muka penyiar utama. Yah, opening SIKAT-nya udah diambil…

Luca: Abisnya, Usagi-chan kan jealous.

Misako: Yaelah, si Usagi-chan di kasi wortel juga udah diem.

Usagi-chan: Bugh! (nabok Misako pake kaki depan belah kanan)

Misako: Rrrrrr… Guk! Guk!

Luca: Yah, biarkanlah dia menggonggong. Seperti kata pepatah, _Anjing menggonggong, kelinci berlalu_. Eh, maksud saya, kafilah berlalu. Yaph, anyway, disini saya mau mempromosikan penpikh ini agar diberi review, saran, kritik, dan kripik singkong untuk Misako yang hobi ngemil ini. Caranya? Gampang banget! (Luca mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan gaya sok imut)

Usagi-chan: (Tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan siaran dan masuk toilet kelinci, berasa sembelitnya kambuh)

Luca: Untuk lebih jelas dengan caranya, lihat dibawah ini (Luca merentangkan tangan seperti ada tulisan dibawahnya).

Misako: Mana keliatan! Ini radio, bukan acara tipi.

Luca: Oh iya maaph, kebanyakan tampil jadi emsi acara Dunia Hewan di tipi. Maksud saya, langsung aja klik tombol hijau imut-imut dibawah ini dan ketiklah pendapat minnasan tentang penpikh ini.

Misako: Sa… Dozoyoroshiku!!

Luca & Misako : Si yu egein di SIKAT!

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-saaaannn~..

Wawawawaaaaa, setelah hiatus sekiaaaaaaaaannnn lamanyaaaaaaaa, akhirnya berlanjut juga penpikh ini. Arigatou buat yang udah review, itu bener2 bisa bikin semangat saya bertambah untuk melanjutkan penpikh ini. Padahal waktu baru publish, saya udah berpesimis ria: 'kayaknya cerita ini ga banget deh... mungkin ini cuma khayalan gw yang lebih bagus diceritain lisan daripada tulisan'

Oia, eniwei, pas saya bikin fanfic ini, saya sambil denger radio dan iseng-iseng ngirim jawaban atas pertanyaan "lagu apa yang bikin kamu teringat saat-saat kamu lagi sakit hati/ patah hati?" dan dengan pedenya saya tulis "Neyo – Never Knew I needed" dan dibacain secara jelas plus nama saya... Huauauaauauaua senangnyaaaa :D thanks to my twitter.

Demooo~ arigatou lagi buat yang udah review.... =)) saya janji bakal ngapdet lagi... tentunya tidak pake hiatus-hiatus-an lagi... Yakusoku yooo! :D

Sekali lagi diumumkan : Gakuen Alice dan karakternya bukan milik sayaaaaaaa *pasang toa volume maksimum*

'BAKA!!'

Hotaru : "berisik sekali."

Misako : *sekarat ditembak jarak dekat pake baka cannon*

* * *

Di Chapter sebelumnya:

_Natsume memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Kau tidak mau bolos di hari pertama SMA kan?"_

_Mikan tersadar, "Aah. Iya. Ayo kita ke kelas."_

_Mikan dan Natsume berjalan berdua menuju gedung SMA. Tanpa Mikan ketahui, tiba-tiba Natsume mengambil pergelangan tangan Mikan dan memegangnya erat._

"_Haaahh…"_

_As seasons come and seasons go_

_Even if we get a little lost I'm walking, I'm walking with you  
And that won't change no matter what_

_~Translation of 'Let It Out – Miho Fukuhara' Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending theme~_

_

* * *

_

Gadis rambut coklat terang dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan...

"Natsume?" Mikan menengok ke arah Natsume.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyebut namaku?" Natsume menanggapi tanpa melihat wajah Mikan.

"Maaf… Aku hanya agak terkejut." Jawab Mikan gugup.

Natsume masih terdiam. Hari itu sangat cerah dan berangin. Banyak kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Rambut Mikan yang sudah panjang, melayang tertiup angin. Situasinya agak canggung dan membingungkan. Di satu sisi, Mikan bingung karena situasi yang menurutnya 'suddenly-fifteen', belum lagi kenyataan ia telah berstatus in-a-relationship dengan si Natsume mata garis ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Semuanya serba tiba-tiba sekali.

Jangan-jangan ada yang menyerangku dengan alice?

Mikan melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali Natsume yang masih menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau melihat apa?" Natsume bertanya dengan nadanya yang biasa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat saja." Mikan menjawab gugup.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam. Bagi Mikan, berbicara dengan Natsume sesulit mengalahkan Bear.

Mikan melirik tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Natsume. Natsume terlihat santai dan terus melihat ke depan. Mikan tercenung menatap Natsume yang penampilan fisiknya sangan mencengangkan itu. Kelopak sakura yang berterbangan di sekeliling Natsume membuat rambut hitam lurusnya semakin terlihat berkilau. Oh ya ampun, dia tidak seperti 'Natsume si Musang Mata Garis' yang aku kenal dulu.

"Apakah aku seaneh itu?" Tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

"Ah, oh, i, itu..." Mikan tergugup, wajahnya bersemu sangat merah, "tidak, aku hanya agak merasa aneh saja. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku mengerti terjadi tiba-tiba saja tanpa aku tahu asal muasalnya."

"Hn."

Mikan tersenyum tipis, meskipun sudah sebesar ini, kepribadian Natsume tidak berubah.

"Anu, eh, Natsume." Mikan membuka mulutnya.

"Hn?"

"Bukannya aku bermaksud lupa atau bagaimana.. Tapi, hmm... Gimana ya? Errr..."

"Ada apa sih?"

"Eh, itu, anu... Bagaimana ceritanya kita bisa... hmm, jadi?"

Natsume mendengus kecil lalu tertawa.

Muka Mikan memerah, ada sedikit asap di atas kepalanya, "Maaf…"

Natsume melepaskan tangan Mikan dan mengacak rambut Mikan, "Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mengulang ceritanya."

"Hee?"

"Ceritanya begini..."

_Flashback in Natsume's memory (A/N : soalnya Mikan ga tau apa-apa)_

_Kelas 2 SMP – Gakuen Alce_

"_Heyaaaa, Natsumeeee!!!!"_

_Sore__ itu Mikan sedang kebagian tugas piket membersihkan kelas 8-B. Mikan sedang menyapu lantai, ketika tiba-tiba Natsume datang dan menginjak lantai dengan sepatu kotornya._

_Mikan mengayunkan sapunya, Natsume langsung menangkis dengan tangkas._

"_Kau menantangku, polkadot?"_

_Wajah Mikan memerah, "Aku sudah tidak pakai polkadot tahu!"_

_Natsume mengeluarkan senyum terkeren sekaligus terjahatnya, "Bohong."_

_Refleks, tangan Mikan menjatuhkan sapu dan langsung menekan rok biru mini-nya ke pahanya. Namun tangan Natsume lebih cepat. Tangan Natsume menyibakkan rok Mikan, cukup untuk memberikan pemandangan putih sesaat padanya._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Natsume no HENTAI!!!!"_

"_Tch," Natsume tersenyum tipis, "benar kan polkadot?"_

_Muka Mikan sudah sangat merah seperti udang direbus berkali-kali ditambah saus tomat._

"_Oh tidaaaa~k. Aku sudah tidak bisa menikaaaah!!!" Teriak Mikan sambil menangis._

"_Tenanglah polkadot. Kalau tidak ada yang mau, biar aku saja."_

_Hening._

_Semua yang dikelas menatap Natsume. Mulut menganga sampai lantai._

_Hening._

_Mikan menatap Natsume dengan mata terbelalak._

_Hening._

_Hotaru yang ingin mem-blackmail Mikan dengan foto syur celana dalam-nya, tidak dapat mengangkat kamera sama sekali._

_Hening._

_Mikan berdiri._

"_NATSUME NO BAKAAAA!"_

_********piiip... Mikan menonjok Natsume sampai menembus langit-langit kelas. Terdengar bunyi *Cling* di kejauhan._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Mikan dan kawan-kawan selesai membersihkan kelas. Mikan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada semuanya dan berjalan menuju taman belakang gedung utama untuk sekedar duduk dan menikmati angin sore. Wah, pasti jadi istirahat yang menyenangkan._

_Mikan sampai di taman dan menemukan bangku yang biasa ia duduki sudah terisi._

_Hee? Siapa itu?_

_Mikan berjalan menuju bangku dan menemukan orang itu menengok sebelum dipanggil._

"_Natsume?" Mikan menggumam kecil. Wajahnya kembali memerah._

_Aduh, kok setiap ketemu Natsume mukaku jadi merah begini ya? Batin Mikan._

"_Oi Polkadot!"_

_Natsume menatapnya tajam. Sinar matahari sore menyoroti wajah Natsume dengan sempurna. Wajahnya yang dingin terlihat begitu hangat. Padahal jarang sekali wajah itu memancarkan kehangatan atau sejenisnya. Rambutnya yang hitam melambai seperti dielus oleh angin._

_Mikan memalingkan wajahnya dan mendekati Natsume lalu duduk disebelahnya._

"_Masih marah?" Natsume membuka mulut._

_Mikan menyilangkan tangan didada, "Tentu saja! Kau membuatku tidak bisa menikah lagi!"_

"_Hee, baka."_

"_Katakan 'maaf', bukan 'baka'!"_

"_Iya, maaf, baka."_

"_Terserah Natsume saja lah!"_

_Mereka duduk berpunggungan. Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar bunyi angin bertiup dan suara gagak dikejauhan._

"_Nee Natsume, apa yang tadi kau bilang di kelas itu benar?" Mikan berbalik mencari wajah Natsume._

"_Ha? Yang mana?"_

"_Ituuu... Yang 'kalau tidak ada yang mau, biar aku saja'. Yang itu tadi."_

_Natsume tersenyum tipis dan melihat mata hazel Mikan, "Tentu saja."_

_Buff!! Mikan mengeluarkan asap lagi dari kepalanya._

"_Bohong." Mikan memalingkan muka dengan kesal. Padahal di dalam hati Mikan serasa ingin meledak._

_Natsume mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih sisi wajah Mikan, menghadapkan kembali mata hazel itu pada mata crimson-nya._

"_Aku tidak bohong."_

_Deg! Jantung Mikan berdetak begitu kencang. Mungkin sekarang Natsume bisa mendengarnya, mengingat jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh dan tangan Natsume sedang di wajah Mikan._

_Mikan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan ejekan lagi untuk Natsume._

"_Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Tanya Natsume._

"_Hee?" Mikan mengedip dua kali, "Apanya yang mau?"_

"_Jadi milikku."_

_Hening sejenak._

"_HEEE??" Mikan berdiri tiba-tiba._

"_Bisakah sehari tanpa teriak?" Natsume menghela nafas._

"_Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau tanyakan itu, eh Natsume?" Mikan menunjuk Natsume dengan gugup._

"_Tentu saja."_

"_A...ah... Apa? Eh? Itu..." Mikan tergagap, tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

_Natsume mendengus._

"_Kalau tidak mau menjawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Natsume sambil berdiri._

_Mikan tersadar, "Eeh..."_

_Natsume dihentikan, ia menengok dan mendapati lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Mikan._

"_Aku... Mau." Jawab Mikan dengan suara kecil._

"_Ha?"_

"_Aku mau! Dengar itu, Natsume no baka hentai!" Ulang Mikan._

_Natsume terdiam. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Mikan dan menarik Mikan mendekatinya._

"_Arigatou."_

_Natsume memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Mikan._

"_Ha?" Mikan sesak nafas._

_Natsume melepaskan tangan Mikan dan tersenyum simpul. Berjalan meninggalkan Mikan yang berdiri tegak seperti habis tersambar petir._

_Yah, mungkin benar, ciuman seperti disengat listrik. Tapi dalam kasus Mikan, tersambar petir._

_Dibalik semak-semak, Hotaru dan Ruka mengintip _seluruh _kejadian itu. Saking syoknya, Hotaru hanya sempat mengambil satu foto saat Natsume mencium Mikan._

"_Nogi, kau masih hidup kan?"_

"_Tentu saja. Aku masih hidup dan melihat semuanya."_

"_Pendapatmu?"_

"_Mereka akan tahan lama."_

"_Aku setuju."_

"_Kalau kenapa-kenapa, aku disini."_

"_Sudah tahu."_

__End of Natsume's flashback__

-Tu Bi Kontinyu-

* * *

_Zzzssttt… Zzzssttt…_

_Pusatkan antenanya pada 252.9 FM… __Alice Radio!_

_00.01 – SIKAT (Sekilas Informasi singKAT)_

Misako : Hola minnasaaaa~n!!! Sebelum lanjut acara, Misa pengen bilang Hontoooouuu ni gomenasaaaaiiii buat hiatus yang sangat amat ini. Saya ga maksud, bener deh. Lagi bener-bener kehabisa ide. Akhirnya setelah saya terjun lagi ke dunia per-anime-an, saya kembali punya semangat hidup buat melanjutkan insomnia academy. Yeah!!

Suara : Berisik sekali! Mana ini, katanya saya jadi bintang tamu?

Misako : Eh? Oia, benar sekali. Saya lagi sibuk ngomong ama pendengar, jadi lupa sama bintang tamu kita kali ini. Yeah, timpuklah (ditimpuk batu), eh, maksudnya, sambutlaaaah.... Hyuuga Natsume!!

Natsume : Selamat dini hari.

Misako : (kegatelan mode : on) Kyaaaaaaa! Ga nyangka akhirnya bisa siaran juga sama bintang ganteng kita yang satu ini. Hihihihihhihi (ketawa penuh napsu)

Natsume : (ngluarin api, bakar tempat duduknya Misako)

Misako : Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Tidaaaaak, pantatkuuuuu!!! (lari keluar ruang siaran, ke toilet.)

Natsume : Dasar si Misako...

(Jdug! Dhuer! Gedubak!)

Natsume : Kenapa tu si Misako?

Misako : (Balik dengan susah payah) Heaaaargh! Kejedot pintu, nyenggol tempat sampah depan pintu, ketiban tempat sampah. Bagus banget, bocah api!!

Natsume : Emang bagus.

Misako : *ssssshhhh* (misako berasap, padahal Natsume belum ngeluarin api)

(buagh!)

(brug... Misako jatoh dengan mantap dengan pukulan manis dari Natsume)

(Kyaaaaaaa! Natsume penyelamat pendengar!!!! Plok plok plok plok- Sound efek entah dari mana)

Natsume : Yah, dengan KO-nya penyiar kita yang agak waras tadi, kita mulai saja acara SIKAT hari ini. Like usual, kita akan sedikit membahas penpikh yang kita baca barusan, apa yang dianggap sebagai tabu, akan menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan dikupas, setajam… SIKAT.

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)

Misako : (Kaki nongol dari bawah meja) Hiks, lagi-lagi opening SIKATnya diambil. (trauma mode : on)

Natsume : Heh, Misako! Kok saya dibikin jadi dingin-dingin-sok-melankolis gitu si?? Ngaku! Abis ngebayangin yang nggak-nggak ya?

Misako : Ooh yang itu? (nunjuk adengan ciuman)

Natsume : Semuanya!

Misako : Hehehe, abisnya kan Misa mau liat Natsume kalo so sweet jadi kaya gimana. Jadilah seperti itu... fufufufu (senyum mesum)

Natsume : Yah, enak juga si sama Mikan. (blushing parah)

(Hatsyuuu! Mikan bersin disebrang sana)

Misako : Waaaaaaaaakh! Natsume blushing!!!!! Kyaaaaaaa!! (cling cling cling cling - sound efek)

(sssshhhh.... Ada bau gosong)

Misako : Bau apa nih?

Natsume : Tuh.

Misako : (Nengok ke ujung rok) Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Ngabur keluar ruang siaran)

Natsume : Hahahahaha, eniwei, kita lupakan saja nenek berisik itu. Yep, pendengar Alice Radio semua, silahkan curahkan semua perasaan pendengar tentang fanfic ini. Sekalian kalau ada saran, kritik, dan kripik yang mau dikirim buat teman mengetik Misa, silahkan klik tombol review dibawah ini. Dengan tambahan review juga akan membuat Misa tambah semangat meneruskan penpikh ini. Kalau direstui dan semua berjalan lancar, apdet berikutnya akan berlangsung paling lambat minggu depan.

Misako : (nongol dari WC) yeaaah! Dozoyoroshiku, minnasaaaa~n.

Natsume : Arigatou minna~

Misako : Soshite, hontou ni gomen naaaa.

Natsume & Misako : Si yu egein di SIKAT

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)


	3. Chapter 3

Jadi juga chapter 3 ini... Wawawawawawawa :toast: :D

Kalau untuk chapter yang satu ini, inpirasinya dari mana-mana. Ada yang dari manga, anime-anime lain, ada juga beberapa yang dari pengalaman pribadi. :)) Selebihnya datang begitu aja di otak. Loves imagination lah... :headbanging: Eniwei, apakah update ini lebih dari seminggu?

Pengumuman, mungkin setelah chapter ini, update untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin ga bisa dalam satu minggu. Mungkin ya.. satu minggu lebih dikit lah. Dua minggu mungkin. Dengan keadaan Misa-chan yang lagi berburu PTN, menulis fanfic akan sedikit terganggu. Tapiiiii, fanfic adalah satu-satunya cara Misa-chan buat mengeluarkan uneg-uneg.. Hehe, trust me, it works (nampilin badan six pack Natsume *errrr... Natsume kapan six pack yaaa?*)

Yahooo! Tanpa banyak buang kata disini dan situ, langsung saja dimulai fanficnya. Sebelumnya, arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah review, Misa jawab di PM aja ya.. :)

Disclaimer for the day, Gakuen alice, tokoh, serta apapun didalamnya adalah resmi milik Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. Fanficnya resmi punya otak saya. Padahal dalam hati mah pengennya Hyuuga Natsume jadi punya Misa-chan. XD *dibakared*

Seperti biasa, tinggalkan review dan pendapat buat kelanjutan fanfic ini. Reviews are apreciated.

Well then , enjoy your salep.

* * *

Di chapter sebelumnya:

_Natsume dihentikan, ia menengok dan mendapati lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Mikan._

_"Aku... Mau." Jawab Mikan dengan suara kecil._

_"Ha?"_

_"Aku mau! Dengar itu, Natsume no baka hentai!" Ulang Mikan._

_Natsume terdiam. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Mikan dan menarik Mikan mendekatinya._

_Reality lives today_

_Dream lives forever_

_~MisaChan~_

* * *

Mikan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang hangat. Matanya terbuka dan masih segar. Tubuhnya menolak untuk diajak beristirahat. Otaknya masih berdenyut memaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kesimpulannya hanya satu : Insomnia langganan Mikan datang tanpa undangan.

Mikan mengangkat tangannya menghadap langit-langit, melebarkan jemarinya. Jemari itu terlihat lebih panjang dari yang bisa diingat Mikan. Pikirannya bercampur jadi satu. Kecelakaan suddenly fifteen yang terjadi begitu saja, dan cerita Natsume soal dia dan Mikan yang sudah jadian. Semua pikiran itu membimbing Mikan menuju insomnia-nya.

Mikan mengankat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas kasur. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah sangat berbeda. Mikan masih dapat mengingat jelas, kemarin dirinya masih memakai seragam merahnya, masih bercanda dengan Hotaru dan kawan-kawan, masih berusaha menggoda Usagi-chan milik Ruka, dan masih... Mengingat bagaimana berantakannya Natsume malam itu.

Malam dimana Mikan terakhir menjadi 10 tahun.

Ting! Seakan-akan ada lampu menyala diatas kepala Mikan.

"Souka! Mungkin ini hanya mimpi! Pasti! Masa sih aku langsung bertambah 5 tahun hanya dalam satu malam?"

Mikan berdiri dengan semangat dan berjalan menuju kaca di dekat lemari baju.

Mikan menatap bayangan dirinya yang memakai piama bermotif bunga. Ia mengankat tangannya dan menampar pipinya dengan keras.

PLAK!

"Itai!" Mikan berteriak tertahan.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

_Sakit? Kalau begitu ini bukan mimpi?_

Mikan menampar pipi sebelahnya.

PLAK!

Sama sakitnya dengan sebelumnya.

_Apa-apaan ini? Kok jadi begini? Bohong kan? Tidak mungkin!_

Mikan menatap bayangannya lagi di kaca. Kedua pipinya berwarna merah.

_TIDAK MUNGKIN! Mustahil seseorang tambah tua 5 tahun dalam semalam!_

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil kertas dan pensil, lalu mulai menulis beberapa kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik dari otaknya. Mungkin dengan menulis bisa membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih dan Mikan tidak harus menampar dirinya lagi.

_Kemungkinan yang terjadi, _Mikan menulis.

_Ini cuma mimpi._

_ Ayolaaaah! Mana ada orang jadi tua dalam semalam, heh!_

___ 2. Ada yang menyerangku dengan alice._

_ Alice Penuaan misalnya?Atau Alice Pemanipulasi Usia dan Kehidupan?_

___ 3. Aku sedang sakit dan menghayal?_

(Mikan berhenti sebentar dan menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tangan. "Normal kok." Gumam Mikan pelan.)

_ 4. Aku tidak waras._

Mikan berhenti dan menghela nafas. Semua hal mengenai suddenly fifteen ini dapat membuat pikirannya menjadi terganggu. Tidak cukup terganggu dengan ini, tapi terganggu juga dengan Natsume.

_Natsume?_

Mikan tersentak dengan kehadiran nama itu dipikirannya.

_Natsume?_

Wajah Mikan langsung blushing parah. _Ah! Kenapa harus berakhir dengan Natsume?_

Mikan menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menormalkan warna wajahnya. Natsume selalu membuat Mikan merasa berantakan. Siapa yang sangka kalau si mata garis yang hobinya membuatmu kesal, mengejekmu, jarang tertawa dan selalu memanggilmu dengan _motif_ celana dalammu ternyata ujungnya menjadi pacarmu.

Mikan memusatkan lagi pikirannya pada suddenly fifteen-nya.

"Mungkin besok akan kutanyakan pada Tsubasa senpai atau Misaki senpai, mereka mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang menjadi-tua-dalam-semalam." Mikan menggumam sendiri sambil meletakkan pensilnya di mulut.

Mikan meletakkan pensilnya, mematikan lampu, lalu beranjak ke kasur.

_Baiklah, besok akan kuperjelas semuanya!_

Mikan memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur.

* * *

Jam 06.30.

Mikan sudah duduk di kelasnya dengan seragam coklat SMA-nya. Masih merasa aneh karena ia bahkan belum sempat merasakan memakai seragam biru SMP seperti Tsubasa senpai.

_Ah, sekarang Tsubasa senpai dan Misaki senpai di kelas mana ya? Mereka lebih tua 2 tahun dariku kan? Berarti mereka sekarang kelas 3. Hmm, aku akan mampir nanti pada jam makan siang._

Mikan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

Kelas masih sepi saat itu. Hanya ada Mikan seorang diri. Insomnia selalu membuatnya bangun _terlalu_ awal.

"Sakura-san?"

Mikan terkejut dan reflek menengok ke arah pintu. Nogi Luca berdiri di sana.

"Luca-pyon?" Mikan berhenti sebentar, "ohayou!"

Mikan berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ohayou." Luca menjawab sambil tersenyum balik.

Luca menghampiri Mikan dan duduk didepannya, lalu berbalik menghadap muka Mikan.

"Wajahmu buruk sekali." Luca membuka percakapan.

"Hahahaha... Benarkah?" Mikan tertawa renyah.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, baik yang berhubungan dengan Natsume atau yang bukan, kau bisa cerita kapanpun kau mau."

"Hehe, arigatou na, Luca-pyon."

"Saa, ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya."

"He?"

Luca menghela nafas, "Kau sedang ada yang dipikirkan bukan?"

"Eh.. Ehm, tidak begitu juga sih."

"Lalu?"

"Ehm, begini... Luca-pyon, misalnya hari ini kau berumur 10 tahun, tapi besok paginya kau tiba-tiba sudah menjadi 15 tahun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Haaah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"I...ini kan hanya misalnya." Mikan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Yang jelas aku akan terkejut sekali. Kemudian, aku mungkin akan mencari penyebab hal _nonsense _seperti itu bisa terjadi."

"Lalu, menurutmu penyebabnya apa?"

"Hmm... Aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam urusan per-waktu-an. Mungkin ada masalah dalam dimensi waktu, atau mungkin ada masalah dalam otakku yang menyebabkan terjadi halusinasi seperti itu."

Mikan menggaruk kepalanya, "Halusinasi? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata benar?"

"Yah, mungkin ada yang menyerangku dengan alice. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin."

Mikan menunduk, "Nee Luca-pyon, apakah ada alice semacam Penuaan atau Manipulasi Umur dan Kehidupan atau semacam itu?"

Luca tertawa, "Ahahahahahhaha! Alice memang bisa berbentuk apa saja, tapi aku rasa untuk alice yang seperti itu, sepertinya tidak ada."

"Soo desu yo ne..." Mikan menghela nafas lega.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Luca.

"He? Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja, hehehe."

"Khayalanmu itu ada-ada saja."

Mikan tertawa renyah. _Aku harap itu memang khayalan._

Luca melirik jam dinding, tepat jam 7.

"Ah, Sakura, aku harus menjemput Imai."

"Hotaru?"

"Iya. Dia ingin aku jemput setiap pagi. Hhh... Padahal kan dia biasa sendiri."

"Hahaha, kalian berdua lucu sekali. Cepat pergi sebelum Hotaru mem-_blackmail_-mu lagi."

Luca nyengir aneh.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Luca berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ehm, Luca pyon."

Luca berbalik

"Ehm... Arigatou." Mikan tersenyum, "hontou ni."

"Dooitashimashite, Mikan-chan." Balas Luca.

Luca berlalu dari pintu dan terdengar bunyi langkah sepatu Luca menjauh dari kelas.

Mikan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu.

"Masalah dengan dimensi waktu? Hmm... mungkin Nodacchi tahu sesuatu."

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir sebelum makan siang bersama Jinno-sensei telah berlangsung selama setengah jam.

_Lapaaaarr, _pikir Mikan sambil menghela nafas, _kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lambat?_

Mikan duduk di bagian belakang kelas setelah sebelumnya Natsume memaksa untuk duduk di sebelahnya selama pelajaran Jin Jin. Mikan bersandar pada sandaran bangku dan berusaha memusatkan pikiran pada penjelasan Jin Jin tentang sesuatu-yang-Mikan-tidak-tahu-apa-itu.

Pikiran Mikan lagi-lagi melayang entah kemana. Sulit untuk berkonsentrasi jika kau tahun umurmu tidak bertambah secara normal.

_Sulit dipercaya. Terlalu sulit dipercaya._

_Argh! Semua teralu tiba-tiba. Aku kehilangan 5 tahun hidupku._

_Kenapa begini sih? Kenapa harus aku?_

_Terakhir jadi umur 10 tahun, yang aku ingat aku mengobrol denga Natsume, lalu aku pergi tidur. Apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu?_

_Tidak mungkin ah, Natume kan tidak membenciku. Yah, itu kan setidaknya menurutku._

_Lagipula sepertinya Natsume tidak punya pengaruh dengan dimensi waktu atau semacamnya. Dia tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu. Kan? Kan?_

_Lagipula, yang aku tahu punya hubungan dengan dimensi waktu kan hanya Nodacchi, namun setahuku Nodacchi jarang menggunakan alicenya dengan orang lain. Yah, dia sibuk dengan dirinya yang terperangkap dalam alice itu sendiri._

Saat sedang berpikir keras, Mikan dikejutkan dengan adanya sesuatu yang bergerak di atas tangannya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan bergerak dengan gesit di antara jemarinya yang bertaut. Mikan menengok dan menemukan sebuah tangan sedang _meraba_ tangannya. Mikan melihat pemilik tangan itu dan menemukan Natsume dan muka cueknya dengan tangan isengnya itu.

"AAAAH! NATSUME NO HENTAI!"

Mikan berdiri, menunjuk wajah Natsume dengan satu jari.

Hening.

"He?"

Hening

"Berisik sekali." Natsume masih cuek.

Mikan melihat sekeliling, semua mata tertuju padanya.

Mikan keringat dingin.

Tongkat yang dibawa Jin Jin sudah mengeluarkan percikan listrik.

"Sakura-san." Suara dingin Jin Jin memecah keheningan.

"He?" Mikan masih dalam posisinya.

"Tetap dalam posisi itu sampai pelajaran berakhir." Perintah Jin Jin tegas.

Dan pelajaran berlangsung dengan Mikan masih tetap dalam posisi menunjuk Natsume.

"Natsumeeeee~ awas kau nanti!"

-Tu Bi Kontinyu-

* * *

_Zzzssttt… Zzzssttt…_

_Pusatkan antenanya pada 252.9 FM… Alice Radio!_

_00.01 __– SIKAT (Sekilas Informasi singKAT)_

Misako : Phew! Jadi juga chapter ketiga ini :toast:

(yaaaaayyyy! - sound efek)

Misako : Yea, sebelumnya gomen klo motongnya agak aneh. Soalnya setelah ini adegan dialog Mikan dan para senpai serta Nodacchi buat me-reveal keadaan Mikan ini. Tenang aja, Misa belum ada rencana buat tamatin. Oia, apakah ada yang sadar kalo tokoh-tokohnya jadi agak OOC? Jarang-jarang kita liat Mikan mikir panjang yang ribet-ribet (Buagh! *disambit Mikan*).

Misako : Hey! Ini kok Misa terus dialognya? Eniwei, arigatou lagi buat yang udah baca bagian SIKAT. Semua seputar update berikutnya akan diumumkan melalui SIKAT. :widesmile:

Suara : Anooo Misa-chan, kapan boleh keluar nih?

Misako : He? Oia ampe lupa, bintang tamu kita baru dateng nih!

(wiiiiihhhhh - sound efek)

Tsubasa : Hai semua pendengar SIKAT! Tsubasa Andou's here.

Misako : Ahhh~ Tsubasa senpai akhirnya dateng jugaaa~ *Misa melting*

Tsubasa : Misa-chaaaan! Jangan meleleh duluuuu~ mau buka SIKAT ga?

Misako : *normal mode* Misa boleh buka acara SIKAT?

*efek angel choir dan sorot lampu dari atas*

Misako : Wokeeeh, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Misa buka acara SIKAT-nya. Bersaplaaaah! Kita akan sedikit membahas penpikh yang kita baca barusan, apa yang dianggap sebagai tabu, akan menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan dikupas, setajam… SIKAT.

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)

Misako : :widesmile:

Tsubasa : Hahaha, sepertinya bintang tamu sebellum saya ga ada yang baik ya sama Misa-chan?

Misako : Beneeeer! Episode 1 ditendang ama usagi punyanya Luca-pyon. Episode 2 dibakar ama Natsumeeee.. Hiks, hanya Tsubasa senpai yang baik sama Misa *nangis terharu*

Tsubasa : *ketawa garing*

Misako : Huauauauauauaua... *terharu mode:on*

Tsubasa : Kok jadi ajang terharu gini? Saya kapan ngomong? Hhhh, yasudahlah biarkan Misa-chan sendiri. Oke, pendengar semua, di chapter berikutnya akan muncul saya lho. Oia, di cerita ini, Misa-chan bikin umur saya dan Mikan dkk Cuma beda 2 tahun. Supaya biarpun udah tambah tua, bisa tetap ketemu gitu. Apa ada yang tau berapa beda umur yang benerannya?

Misako : *masih dalam mode terharu*

Tsubasa : *sweatdropped* Ini anak terharunya lama bener. Kalau begitu, langsung saja, silahkan tinggalkan saran dan kritik serta tanggapan pembaca semua tentang fanfic ini... Caranya mudah kok *angel smile dengan efek cling-cling*

(kru alice radio pingsan semua liat ke-cool-an Tsubasa senpai)

Tsubasa : Langsung saja klik tombol _review _yang imut-imut di tengah itu. Dan curahkan semua yang pembaca pikirkan. Jumlah review akan menambah semangat Misa-chan buat apdet. Bener ga Misa-chan?

Misako : Huaaaaaaaa.... *Terharu mode still on*

Tsubasa : Heeee~ Yasudahlah kalau begitu, kita tutup saja acara SIKAT hari ini. Arigatou gozaimasu dan gomenasai kalo ada keanehan dan lain hal di cerita ini. Segala kebetulan yang nyata atau tidak, semua murni kebetulan belaka.

Misako : Ari..*hiks*...gatou..*hiks*...gozai..*hiks*...masuuuu

Tsubasa & Misako : Si yu egein di SIKAT!

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)


	4. Chapter 4

Howaaaaa... akhirnya berlanjut juga fanfic ini... arigatou buat yang udah setia menunggu sampai keluarnya chapter 4 ini.

Sebelumnya, gomen kalau updatenya kelamaan. Dengan adanya tes Snmptn beberapa hari yang lalu, Misa benar-benar ga bisa pegang laptop sedikitpun, internet pun ga dikasi. Jadilah Misa terkungkung ama buku. Hauauauaua... T.T Tapi ya, ujian sudah berlalu, dan sekarng tinggal menunggu hasilnya, bagi pembaca Suddenly Accident semua, tolong doain Misa yaaa~ *dilemparin sendal, minta doa paksa*

Yep, seperti biasa, Gakuen Alice, Alice Academy, dan seluruh karakternya adalah hak milik Tachibana-sensei. Fanficnya punya otak Misa. Kalau ada kesamaan baik yang hidup maupun yang terbang, semua itu adalah kebetulan semata.

Well then minna-sama~, enjoy your salep... ^^

* * *

_Mikan melihat sekeliling, semua mata tertuju padanya._

_Mikan keringat dingin._

_Tongkat yang dibawa Jin Jin sudah mengeluarkan percikan listrik._

_"Sakura-san." Suara dingin Jin Jin memecah keheningan._

_"He?" Mikan masih dalam posisinya._

_"Tetap dalam posisi itu sampai pelajaran berakhir." Perintah Jin Jin tegas._

_Dan pelajaran berlangsung dengan Mikan masih tetap dalam posisi menunjuk Natsume._

_"Natsumeeeee~ awas kau nanti!"_

_

* * *

_

_Looking straight at 'do'_

_My heart goes 'fortissimo'_

_(translation of Manazashi Daydream, opening theme from Nodame Cantabile:Finale )_

* * *

Mikan duduk di atas meja sambil memijit-mijit tangan kanannya. Tangan kanan Mikan seperti ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Iya, semua gara-gara si Natsume Baka Hentai Hyuuga itu. Ngapain dia pakai pegang-pegang tangan segala? Sudah tahu Mikan lagi bengong. Natsume kan _pacarnya, _masa dia tidak tahu? Huuuuh, dasar si Natsume itu. Mikan akhirnya sukses 'angkat tangan' selama 2 jam pelajaran minus 30 menit. Jin Jin, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kelas, hanya tersenyum mengejek dan berkata, "Jangan diulangi lagi, Sakura."

Bel akhir pelajaran terdengar seperti lagu kemenangan di telinga Mikan.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Mikan.

Mikan berbalik dan menemukan Natsume. _Hei, apakah itu muka khawatir?_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah lebih baik kok." Jawab Mikan yang disusul dengan tawa lemah.

"Maaf ya."

"Ha?"

Natsume minta maaf. _Natsume minta maaf? Seorang Natsume minta maaf?_

Dunia sedang terbalik rupanya.

Mikan terperangah sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Natsume kok."

Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambut Mikan.

"Waaa! Jangan mengacak rambutku, Natsume!"

"Teruslah memohon."

Mikan menangkap pergelangan tangn Natsume dan menjauhkan dari kepalanya. Mikan merengut dan mencubit tangan Natsume dengan gemas. Mikan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga sisa tangan kanannya untuk mencubit Natsume. Ia kesal karena tangan itu tadi genit sekali. Tiba-tiba kekesalan dalam diri Mikan berusaha keluar

Natsume mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari Mikan, namun Mikan menahannya.

"Tanganmu itu BODOH, dasar NATSUME BAKA HENTAI!" Mikan menarik nafas, "BERANINYA KAU PEGANG-PEGANG TANGANKU? JAM PELAJARAN LAGI! DASAR NATSUME BAKA HENTAAAAAAAIII!"

Mikan terengah-engah dan melepaskan tangan Natsume yang sekarang sudah berbekas merah.

Natsume berkedip dua kali. Ia kaget Mikan bisa berteriak sampai seperti itu.

"Kau mengulang 'baka-hentai' 2 kali, Mikan."

"Aku tahu! Lalu kenapa? Hah!" Mikan masih terngah-engah.

Natsume berkedip dua kali, lagi.

"Huh!" Mikan berpaling dari Natsume dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan kesal.

Mikan berjalan sepanjang koridor. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Huuuuhhhh! Dasar Natsumeeee! Aku tidak pahan kenapa pada akhirnya aku malah mau menjadi pacar si hentai itu. Dan kenapa juga dia harus pegang-pegang tanganku waktu jam pelajaran. Apalagi yang mengajar adalah Jin Jin. Dia sudah bosan hidup apa?" Mikan marah-marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau nanti aku bertemu Natsume, aku pasti akan..."

Brugh! "Aaaa!"

Mikan menabrak seseorang dan jatuh terduduk.

"Itaaai.." Mikan meraih bokongnya dan mengelusnya sedikit, berusaha mengurangi sakit.

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu?"

Mikan melihat ke arah orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Ia menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam dan sebuah tato kecil berbentuk bintang di bawah mata kirinya. Kemejanya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjangnya. Rambutnya yang lurus dan agak panjang tampat tidak disisir.

"Hee? Siapa ya?"

Mikan memusatkan mata dan mulai mengenali siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan memanggil senang lalu memeluk Tsubasa.

"Mikan-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tsubasa bertanya. Ia agak heran melihat Mikan tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

Mikan melepaskan pelukannya, "Akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengan senpai. Senpai, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertanya. Hmm ya, ada beberapa hal yang agak membingungkan."

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan habis ini aku tidak ada pelajaran. Pak Misaki sedang tugas diluar." Jawab Tsubasa sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke taman!" Mikan menarik tangan Tsubasa menuju taman di depan gedung SMA.

* * *

"Nee, ada apa tiba-tiba mau bicara pada senpai?" Tsubasa membuka pembicaraan. Mereka telah duduk di sebuah set meja dan kursi di bawah pohon besar yang sangan rindang.

"Anooo senpai, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Hmm, gimana ya? Ini, eh, ini adalah pengalaman... Bukan, ini cerita yang aku pernah dengar dari mitos-mitos yang beredar di Gakuen Alice." Mikan berusaha menjawab seadanya, berusaha menekankan kalau itu bukan kejadian yang menimpa diri_nya_.

"Lanjutkan."

"Begini senpai, hmm... bagaimana memulainya ya?"

"Mulai saja dari yang paling awal."

"Hehehe... Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ya senpai."

Tsubasa mengangguk dan memperhatikan Mikan dengan sesama.

"Begini, kalau misalkan senpai hari ini berumur 10 tahun, tapi pada hari berikutnya, senpai menjadi umur 15 tahun, apa yang akan senpai lakukan?"

"Haaa? Kok bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba ku terbangun dan menemukan diriku sudah lebih tua 5 tahun. Dan ternyata orang-orang disekitarku juga bertambah 5 tahun. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadarinya." Mikan nyerocos tanpa sadar menggunakan kata ganti _aku_ dalam ceritanya.

"Ehm... Masalah ini agak aneh. Aku tidak pernah mendengar yang seperti ini."

"Apa senpai tahu penyebabnya sampai terjadi seperti itu?"

Tsubasa mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir.

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin. Tapi ini seperti alice _time slip_ yang dimiliki Nodacchi. Tapi setahuku Nodacchi tidak pernah menggunakan alice-nya seperti itu. Kebanyakan dia tiba-tiba ditarik ke dimensi waktu lain. Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang seseorang yang menjadi tua dalam semalam."

"Soudesu nee..." Mikan merengut.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tsubasa menatap Mikan dengan cemas.

"Ah tidak, aku cuma bertanya saja. Biasalah, cuma ide gila untuk ceritaku. Ahahahahaha" Mikan tertawa renyah.

Tsubasa mengeluarkan ekspersi heran.

"Hei Tsubasa, kau menggoda adik kelas yang mana lagi?" Terdengar suara dingin dari belakang Mikan.

"Misaki?" Wajah Tsubasa berubah takut.

Mikan berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut pink dengan panjang sepunggung. Tubuhnya langsing dan sangat cantik. Mikan bengong sebentar sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Misaki-senpai?"

Misaki melihat ke arah Mikan, mengamati sebentar, "Ooh, ternyata Mikan-chan, aku pikir siapa. Kau terlihat berbeda dengan rambut digerai seperti itu."

Mikan tertawa dan baru menyadari kalau beberapa hari ini ia menggerai rambutnya.

Tsubasa melambaikan tangannya pada Misaki dan menunjuk sebuah kursi disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan untuk duduk.

Misaki melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Tsubasa.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Misaki bertanya pada Mikan.

"Oia ya, kebetulan ada Misaki-senpai juga." Mikan menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Begini Misaki-senpai, hemmm... Misalnya, hari ini senpai berumur 10 tahun, tapi pada pagi berikutnya, ternyata senpai sudah berumur 15 tahun, apa yang akan senpai lakukan?" Mikan mengulang pertanyaannya pada Misaki.

"Ha? Masalah macam apa itu?" Misaki berhenti sebentar, "tapi, kalau memang kejadiannya seperti itu, aku mungkin akan langsung mendatangi Nodacchi. Dia yang tahu soal lintas-waktu begitu."

Mikan menghela nafas panjang, "Haaah... Jawaban senpai berdua sama saja."

"Hee?" Kedua senpai tersentak dan saling melirik, lalu memalingkan muka dengan semburat merah tipis pada wajah keduanya.

"Hahaha, senpai lucu sekali." Mikan tertawa puas.

Misaki mengangkat tangannya dan menelungkupkan wajah Tsubasa ke atas meja, "Ahahahaha, dia hanya mengikutiku saja kok. Hahahaha!"

"Aku kan yang jawab duluan!" Protes Tsubasa.

"Kau bilang apa Tsubasa?" Tanya Misaki. Tsubasa dan Mikan bisa merasakan aura-aura gelap dibalik nada bicara Misaki.

"Iya, iya, aku mengikutimu Misakiiiii~" Tsubasa menyerah.

Misaki tersenyum lebar, "Bagus."

Mikan menatap kedua senpai-nya. _Mereka lucu sekali. Ahh, coba Natsume sepert Tsubasa senpai._

Mata Mikan melebar. _Natsume? Oia, tadi aku marah padanya. Bukankah ia sudah minta maaf? Tapi kenapa aku tetap marah padanya ya?_

"Mikan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Misaki melambaikna tangan dihadapan wajah Mikan.

Mikan memusatkan matanya dan menemukan Misaki dan Tsubasa menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok," Mikan tersenyum lagi, "oia, dimana aku bisa menemukan Nodacchi. Aku haru konsultasikan masalah tadi pada Nodacchi. Karena aku masih harus mencari penyelesaiannya."

Tsubasa meletakkan tangan di dagu, "Hmm, belakangan Nodacchi tidak terlihat di kelas. Katanya penyakit bulanannya kambuh."

"Penyakit bulanan?"

Misaki membayangkan wajah Nodacchi di kepalanya, "Iya. Setiap bulan, pasti waktu beberapa hari dimana alice time slip Nodacchi sedang parah-parahnya. Ia bisa tidak pulang selama beberapa minggu karena ia terus berpindah-pindah jaman. Yang biasa saja sudah parah, apa lagi yang ini."

Bibir Mikan membulat.

"Tapi," Misaki merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Nodacchi tidak pernah menyerang orang dengan alicenya. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Jadi kalau aku boleh simpulkan, masalah ku... Eh maksudnya, cerita ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan alice time-slip. Begitu kan?" Mikan menaruh jarinya di dagu.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu."

"Tapi ya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mana ada orang lebih tua dalam setahun, eh? Agak tidak masuk akal." Tsubasa mengatakannya sambil tertawa kecil.

_Haaahh, coba aku bisa berpikir seperti itu._ Mikan mengerut.

"Ternyata kau disini, Polka."

Sebuah suara datang dari balik pepohonan yang merindangi tempat Mikan, Tsubasa, dan Misaki duduk. Mereka serentak menengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari sumber suara misterius itu. Mikan menemukan sesosok pria berjalan melalui pepohonan itu. Orang itu adalah Natsume.

Mikan berdiri dan mendatangi Natsume, "Natsume? Kau mengagetkan saja!"

"Aku mencarimu daritadi. Ternyata kau disini bersama si 'bayangan' dan 'istrinya'."

"Hei! Namaku bukan 'bayangan'!" Seru Tsubasa protes sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hei! Aku bukan istrinya!" Seru Misaki panas sambil menunjuk Tsubasa.

Natsume hanya mendengus kecil.

"Ada apa mencariku? Ah, maaf tadi aku marah-marah. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Mikan menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mukanya agak panik dan terlihat ada sedikit semburat pink yang berusaha disembunyikan Mikan. Natsume hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hmph."

Mikan berbalik dan menemukan Tsubasa-senpai dengan muka setengah-kesal-setengah-kecewa dan Misaki-senpai dengan kepala 'berasap' diwarnai muka merah. Mikan cuma bisa tertawa renyah sambil mengisyaratkan 'gomenasai' pada kedua senpai. Entah kenapa karena sekarang Mikan sudah menjadi pacarnya Natsume, ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab dengan keusilan yang disebabkan Natsume.

"Ka... Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya." Tsubasa berdiri dari meja.

"Aku juga." Kata Misaki dengan suara dingin.

Mikan memindahkan kaki menuju kedua senpai, "Ah senpai, maafkan Natsume ya. Dan juga, terima kasih atas saran dari senpai. Kalau senpai menemukan Nodacchi-sensei, beritahu aku ya senpai."

"Tidak masalah, Mikan-chan." Misaki menjawab ramah pada Mikan.

"Oh iya, sebelum itu..."

Tsubasa berbalik dan menatap pada Natsume. Mata Natsume melebar seperti menyadari sesuatu, ia berusaha lari, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya diam membeku seperti di lem pada keadaan berdiri tegak. Natsume berusaha membebaskan dirinya, namun tidak berhasil. Mikan berbalik dan menemukan sebuah bayangan kurus yang menghubungkan bayangan Tsubasa senpai dengan bayangan Natsume.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan memanggil keras nama Tsubasa.

Tsubasa tersenyum dan berjongkok, menuliskan sesuatu diatas bayangan penghubungnya dan Natsume.

_Baru akan bebas kalau mendapat ciuman di pipi dari Mikan._

"Senpai jahaaaa~t!" Mikan berteriak.

"Hehehehe, maaf ya Mikan-chan. Permintaan Misaki dan aku." Tsubasa tersenyum nakal dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana.

"Jya ne~ Mikan-chan." Misaki mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Semangat ya, Natsume-kun~" Tsubasa mengarahkan senyumnya pada Natsume.

"Lihat saja nanti, Bayangan. Kubakar kau nanti." Natsume berkata dengan nada sangat dingin, sampai-sampai Mikan merinding sendiri.

Tsubasa dan Misaki berlalu kedalam pepohonan berjalan menuju entah-kemana-yang-jelas-menjauhi-Natsume. Sekilas Mikan bisa mendengar mereka berdua tertawa kecil dan berbincang mengenai sesuatu, Mikan tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Mikan menunduk, perasaannya bercampur antara bingung, kesal, malu, dan perasaan ingin tertawa. Sulit menentukan sikap pada waktu seperti ini.

"Jadi Polka, kau mau membantuku lepas dari sini?"

Suara Natsume mengagetkan Mikan.

Wajah Mikan spontan merah padam. Mencium pipi Natsume sama buruknya dengan menghindari robot penangih hutang milik Hotaru. Sama-sama berarti bunuh diri. Yah, meskipun setelah mencium Natsume ia dipastikan tidak mati. Yang dapat dipastikan, ia akan mati karena malu. Itu jauh lebih menakutkan.

Mikan merinding dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Hei Polka, aku sudah mulai capek berdiri nih!" Natsume memanggil Mikan.

Mikan mendatangi Natsume, wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti udang rebus saos tomat berpewarna merah ketumpahan cat tembok merah, "Natsume~"

"Kau seperti akan meledak." Natsume berkata flat.

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tenang?" Mikan ingin sekali menghajar Natsume.

"Habis aku harus apa? Kau lihat tubuhku kaku begini kan." Protes Natsume.

"Aduuh, Tsubasa-senpai jahaaat!" Mikan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Sudah cepat lakukan saja!" Natsume masih setenang air.

Mikan tersentak, wajahnya entah sudah semerah apa, "Kau pikir menciumu mudah, eh?"

"Kita kan sudah pernah berciuman."

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Mikan histeris, mengangkat tangan kanan lalu menampar pipi Natsume yang kaku.

PLAK!

"Hei Polka! Sakit tahu!"

Mikan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, "Maaf. Aku hanya...eh, maksudku. Aku..."

Pipi Natsume yang bekas ditampar mulai mengelurkan warna pink berbentuk tangan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membebaskanku juga tidak apa-apa." Natsume berkata lagi.

"Hee? Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku mau membebaskan Natsume, tapi kan... Tapi kan..."

Mikan gemetar sedikit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu berjalan mendekati wajah Natsume. Mikan mengarahkan wajahnya menuju pipi Natsume yang tadi ditamparnya. Mikan menarik nafas cepat lalu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Natsume.

Bayangan Natsume langsung berubah normal dan Natsume jatuh berlutut, ia lelah berdiri.

"Thanks, Mikan." Natsume berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terlalu lelah, ia terjatuh lagi. Mikan bergerak refleks dan langsung berlutut membantu Natsume.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Natsume menangkap pinggang Mikan dan tangan kirinya memegang lembut kepala belakang Mikan, membimbing wajah Mikan mendekat ke wajahnya. Mikan kaget, ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha untuk protes, tetapi bibirnya terkunci dengan kehadiran bibir lembut Natsume. Mikan masih berusaha memberontak, namun Natsume lebih kuat. Tangannya tetap pada posisinya di pinggang dan belakang kepala Mikan. Mikan akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Natsume menciumnya. Tidak lupa, Mikan juga mengembalikan ciuman itu.

Natsume menjauh perlahan, memotong keinginannya untuk mencium Mikan lebih jauh.

"Arigatou, Polka-chan. Kupikir kau tidak mau menolongku."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Polka'. Dan maaf aku menamparmu tadi."

Natsume tersenyum, "Maaf diterima, Mikan."

Jantung Mikan serasa ingin lompat keluar.

_Natsume, satu saat ingin ku hajar jauh-jauh, tetapi pada saat bersamaan, aku tidak mau jauh darinya._

-Tu Bi Kontinyu-

* * *

_Zzzssttt… Zzzssttt…_

_Pusatkan antenanya pada 252.9 FM… Alice Radio!_

_00.01 – SIKAT (Sekilas Informasi singKAT)_

Misako : Yoooosshh! Akhirnya Misa bisa kembali menulis fanfic setelah ujian disana sini. Dan akhirnya kelar juga chapter 4 ini.. huauauauaua *terharu mode. Ujian SNMPTN kemarin benar-benar bikin Misa hobi pentokin kepala di meja (ga, tenang aja, ini cuma di dramatisir). -_-"

Misako : Eniwei, buat semua pembaca setia Suddenly Accident, makasi buat yang masi mau nunggu keluarnya chapter baru yang kadang cepet kadang lama. Yah, biasanya lama. Tapi tetap, arigatou gozaimasu, minna-sama ^^ *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

:Misako : Well, sepertinya, ini akan jadi siaran tunggal Misako tanpa bintang tamu. Jadi ya... manfaatkan sajalah untuk promosi, daripada nanti kalau ada bintang tamu malah nyusahin.

(Huuuuuu~ sound ngepek.) *dilemparin botol kosong sama pembaca dan kru alice radio*

Misako : Haha, gomen-gomen. Oke, let's go for the opening! Kita akan sedikit membahas fanfic yang kita baca barusan, apa yang dianggap sebagai tabu, akan menjadi layak dan patut untuk diperbincangkan. Semua akan dikupas, setajam… SIKAT.

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)

Misako : Yohaaa, itulah chapter 4 tadi. Seperti janji saya pada chapter sebelumnya, Tsubasa Andou bin Ganteng bin Cakep bin Tampan sudah berhasil saya munculkan di cerita. Yah, walaupun kemunculannya agak aneh -_-" Tapi, di chapter kedepannya, Tsubasa dan Misaki pasti akan muncul lagi. ^^ Dan kalau misalnya chapter ini terkesan agak membosankan karena lebih banyak omongan daripada _action_, dimaafkan ya. *bungkuk lagi*

Misako : Di chapter depan, Misa masih belum bisa janji mau munculin apa. Yang jelas, skema-nya udah ada di otak, tinggal dijadiin kalimat dan diketik di laptop. Dan biasanya otak ama laptop hasil akhirnya suka ga singkron... Hadoh-hadoh...

Misako : Benang merahnya, Misa akan berusaha mengupdate chapter 5 secepatnya. Garis bawah, Se-ce-pat-nya! :fieryeyes: jadi dimohon kesabarannya bagi para pembaca fanfic semuanya.

Misako :Oh iya, sebelum Misa menutup acara SIKAT hari ini, Misa mau kasi sedikit kuis kecil-kecilan.

(udah sedikit, kecil-kecilan pula, maunya apa si Misa ini? By SIKAT Producer)

Misako : Produser ga usa protes laaahh~ bilang aja mau ikutan!

*dilemparin botol kosong*

Misako : Iye iye maapin aye bang... Tiada hari tanpa lemparan, eh bukan, tiada _chapter_ tanpa lemparan ini. Oke, balik ke kuis kita. Pertanyaannya adalah:

_Apa arti dari angka 252 dari frekuensi Alice Radio diatas?_

Misako : Yap, itu dia pertanyaannya. Yang angka 9-nya itu adalah angka kesukaan Misa. Tapi klo yang angka 252, pernah disebut di Gakuen Alice.

Hint : _Gakuen Alice Festival in Anime. _

Misako : Kalau ada yang pernah atau sedang menonton anime Gakuen Alice pasti tau jawabannya. Buat yang punya DVDnya, silahkan cek pada bagian yang disebut diatas, pasti tau jawabannya apa. :)) Misa belum lihat di manga, mungkin aja di manga ada juga. Tapi yang Misa pasti tau, di anime ada.

Misako : Yang mau jawab silahkan kirim melalui review. Caranya gampang. :D silahkan klik tombol review yang imut2 ditengah bawah. Dan tuliskan jawaban pembaca semua. Bagi 2 (dua) pembaca dengan jawaban paling benar dan paling cepat akan muncul pada chapter 5 dan 6. Jadi, ditunggu jawabannya.. :D

Misako : Yossha! Dengan berakhirnya kuis 'sedikit-kecil-kecilan' ala Misa-chan, berakhir pula acara SIKAT hari ini. Another kisses and hugs for you who read and review for this fanfic ^^.

Misako : Arigatou gozaimasu. Si yu egein di SIKAT.

(Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Teng tong teng tong dus…)


End file.
